


05 蹭蹭不进去

by momocolaco



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M, R18, 人设崩坏, 脑洞无极限不接受任何评判, 自我放飞
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 12:18:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17324867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momocolaco/pseuds/momocolaco
Summary: CP：山田涼介X知念侑李やまちね/37/yyl基于现实背景向组合内公开恋爱脑甜腻小夫夫老司机向30题





	05 蹭蹭不进去

**Author's Note:**

> 文笔是什么不存在的  
> 吃不下不要硬吃  
> 雷是我放的踩不踩不是我决定

05 蹭蹭不进去

那是比遥远的初次还要遥远的事情。  
大概是好不容易确定了自己的心意，也好不容易得到了最想要的回应，为了显示自己对这份感情的珍视，青春悸动血气方刚的少年人即使黏在一起亲亲摸摸，也十分执着得要等到彼此成年再进入最后一步。  
不知道是不是故意撩完就停在雷池边缘，金牛座的毅力在有些时候真的很想让人骂不合时宜。  
那时候少年不管谁都有差点忍耐不住的瞬间。  
知念侑李把团起来的纸巾朝那张可恶的脸丢过去，气鼓鼓地冲进浴室。  
山田凉介在对方已经不会看到的地方勾起嘴角，他偷偷下载教材影片、匿名网购相关用具，为了小他几个月的恋人达到20岁之后，两个人最诚实的想要毫无阻碍地融入彼此肉体的欲念得到满足悄悄做着准备，在苦苦忍耐的从来都不是一个人。  
情欲是实实在在存在的。  
没有什么需要遮掩和隐藏。  
山田凉介。  
知念侑李。  
含在口中默念这个名字时欲望就从脊背窜上脑际。  
实在是到了无法按捺的某天，从教学影片里得到启发的山田拉着知念关在房间里，不由分说地扒光了彼此的衣服。  
“为什么我是下面那个？”知念从亲吻的间隙发出疑问。  
“因为体能决定一切。”山田把意欲反击的恋人压回原处，更加用力地吮弄他的舌头转移他的注意力。  
可知念并没有被这么糊弄过去，蹙起眉头表达不满。  
“……那猜拳决定。”  
有些荒唐的决策方式。  
“……”  
“……”  
游戏黑洞山田凉介同学在猜拳这件事上一直有着超乎寻常的运气。  
“你输了哦侑李～”  
“……”  
得意忘形地讨吻，被知念不甘心地撞了额头。  
“喂！”  
“……怎么做？”  
“我之前看到一个不进入的姿势，应该可行。”  
“……凉介你到底在看什么乱七八糟的东西。”  
“我这是为了我们以后的幸福着想啊～”  
“少啰嗦了。”  
“呐侑李，腿并紧。”  
少年乖顺地听从恋人的指示趴在被褥上，怀里被塞了枕头身体垫高，有些紧张地攥住了柔软的布料，随之而来的是一连串落在肩头上安抚的亲吻。  
他并不知道现下这种样子在身后人的眼里是怎样一幅满是诱惑的画面。  
知念虽然个子矮但比例好到让人嫉妒，一双腿又直又细，纤腰窄臀，此时跪趴在深色的床单上塌下腰翘着屁股，美好得让人挪不开眼。  
山田在手心捂热了润滑液涂满自己硬挺的肉柱，从知念背后覆上，用手扶着插进他并起的腿根。他大腿根部常年不见阳光的肌肤细腻幼嫩，有略高的体温和一点薄汗，触感极其良好。知念被那闯入的肉柱的热度烫到了一般想往前逃开，被山田揽着腰身不许移动，下身缓缓前移，柱头顺着臀间的幽谷摩擦过会阴处顶上知念两颗肉球中间。  
他的臀峰贴着他的小腹，藏在臀缝里的穴口被他下体浓密的毛发弄得有些痒，然而他却无心顾及。  
“这是什么……”  
“跪好。”  
知念双肘撑着床，山田把知念整个上身抱在怀里，一只手挨着他的胳膊抓住了他的手腕撑着，一只手握住他的阴茎，开始在知念腿间前后抽插起来。  
感觉很奇妙。  
两个人都是。  
被山田紧紧抱住的知念忍不住蜷起了脚趾，小腿不自觉地交叠在一起，用了点力气才支撑住自己不被身上的人弄到趴下。他身上很热，可是贴着的山田的胸膛更热，仿佛着了火要连带着他一起烧起来。在他腿间肆虐的那个东西滚烫，沾染着的润滑液都热得不行，被恋人龟头蹭过的地方都变成了敏感处似的，一阵一阵窜起电流一样的快感，刺激得知念浑身不住颤抖。  
山田叼着知念的耳垂低喘，被知念腿根夹住的感觉太过美好，恋人乖巧地随着自己的顶弄摇晃着躯体，让他不自觉地膝盖也夹紧了知念的膝盖，耸动腰臀的节奏越来越失控。知念整个人都在他掌控之中的显露着脆弱的姿态大大满足了他膨胀的欲念，抽插过程中柱头下面敏感的沟壑与对方的肉囊摩擦， 虽然尚未真刀真枪地进入到知念体内，也足以美好得让人停不下来。   
两个人都快到达顶峰，于是山田加快了手上的动作，知念的喘息也越加急促起来。最终他释放在了知念的腿间，润滑液、体液、精液混在一起顺着发颤的腿往下淌，知念则在被山田的指腹重重刺激过铃口之后射在了他的手里，精液被他恶劣地涂满了臀瓣。  
山田向一侧倒下，顺手也把知念捞到自己胸口趴着：“感觉如何？”  
“有点疼。”知念动了动腿，被反复摩擦的地方在激情褪去以后确实有些不适。  
这个人怎么连这种部位也硬邦邦的——当然这是没有说出口的抱怨。  
“侑李，你快点长大好不好？”  
“欸？”  
“我已经……要等不及了，侑李的20岁。”  
“傻瓜。”


End file.
